Blood Spilt
by Lisbon94
Summary: Patrick Jane works with the CBI. What if his wife and daughter haven't been killed by RedJohn. What happens when a woman and her daughter are killed. What is their link to Jane. Oh right, they are his family. Jane Angst! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Idea for this story just came to me...I have no idea how.! It isn't really an alternate universe. Jane still works for the CBI and everything is pretty much the same except Red John had not killed his wife and daughter.  
I know this chapter is quite short but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger....the next chapter will be up very soon if people like and review )  
There will be JISBON of course!  
Hope you enjoy )

"Boss, we got a case. Man called 911, said he went to pick up his daughter for the weekened who was staying with the mother. Both the ex wife and daughter dead, stabbed multiple times. That's not all. Their necks were slashed, nails painted in their own blood. Boss, it's classic Red John."

"Got it. We're not ruling out a copycat until we get there. Gather the team, i'll call Jane. Meet me in the car in 2 minutes."

"Okay Boss."

Lisbon grabbed her Jacket and cell and left her office, calling Jane in the elevator on her way out. "Damn it Jane, pick up the phone."  
She gasped as the cold evening air hit her face, only then realising that she had left the building. When she reached the car she found Cho in the front and the passengers side empty.

"Got hold of Jane?"  
"No he isn't answering. I'll leave him a message." The message tone sounded throughout the car. "Jane answer the damn phone, we got a case. It's a possible Red John case. I'm sending you the address, just meet us there right away. You are a CBI consultant and we need you to consult so stop avoiding your responsibilities and do you damn job."

Sure he was hansome and charming, and god he had a smile that could make you melt. No wonder he used to be married.  
But he was also annoying and could read you like an open book. No wonder he was no longer married.

"I called Rigsby and VanPelt, they said they would meet us here right away."  
"Thanks Cho."

They arrived at around 7:30 to a very large crime scene. The owner f the house was obviously very wealthy. The house was bordered off with yellow tape with crime scene investigators swarming the place like flies."  
Libon approached the local law enforcement officer. "Hi, I'm agent Lisbon from the Special crimes unit of the CBI and this here is most of my team. she gestured towards Cho who was beside her and Rigsby and VanPelt who were just approaching. "I know the crime scene is just outside of state borders but we have jurisdiction on this one. We handle RedJohn and anything remotely related."

"I know ma'm, I'm just here to help in any way I can. My partner and I were first on the scene after the 911 call was made. "Officer if you don't mind I'd like to talk to the person who made the 911 call, he was first to find the bodies. I understand he is still here."

"Of course, he is with the paramedics right now, they're based behind the coroners van, but I feel I must warn you, you won't get a lot out of him...he's in a state of shock right now."  
"Well i'll try my best. Thankyou. Cho Rigsby, go check out the House and the whole crime scene, see what you can see. VanPelt, go talk to any law enforcement and find out what they know...also keep calling Jane and tell him to get his butt down here A.S.A.P. I'm gonna go talk to the father"

She watched her team leave with grimaces on their faces. Cases like these were the worst and she had the hardest job. Talking to the families. She navigated her way through the crowd of CSI's, coroners and the local law enforcement until she was able to slip behind the coroners van where the paramedics station came into full view. She could see the man vaguely now. She saw him with his head in his hands. She saw him showing obvious signs of emotional distress. She saw him shaking. She also saw him fall. Backwards so that he hit his head. Hard. Rushing over to see what had happened, she saw paramedics also running. they were shouting something about a fit, some sort of seizure, due to the shock and amount of distress that this man was feeling. He was being rushed into the ambulence. No time to talk here, Lisbon ran for her car following the ambulance to the hospital.

Struggling to keep up with the racing ambulence, Lisbon heard her phone sound off. "VanPelt you got anything useful? Have you reached Jane yet?"  
"Umm...local law enforcement had nothing useful or relevant that we didn't already know. I haven't got hold of Jane yet. But think I might have an idea why."  
"What? He out of the country or something, cause really he should have let us know,"  
"No Boss. Ummm...Rigsby found something in the house. In the little girls room...It was a note."  
"A note...is it relevant to the case, or Jane's sudden lack of being able to work or even be here for that matter?"  
"Actually it is relevant to both. There was a picture with it."

Please tell me what you think or whether I should carry on with the fic. Hope you enjoyed!  
Lauren xx 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to everyone who has read the first chapter...I decided to carry on with this fic and see where it goes :) Thankyou to jisbon-sessed, THeLocker and allanon9 for reviewing )  
Sorry if the layout is weird...I'm writing this on "notepad" as microsoft word is STILL not working!  
Disclaimer: How i wish I DID own the Mentalist....but unfortunately...I don't!  
Hope you enjoy the next chapter :D -  
Previously: Struggling to keep up with the racing ambulence, Lisbon heard her phone sound off. "VanPelt you got anything useful? Have you reached Jane yet?"  
"Umm...local law enforcement had nothing useful or relevant that we didn't already know. I haven't got hold of Jane yet. But think I might have an idea why."  
"What? He out of the country or something, cause really he should have let us know,"  
"No Boss. Ummm...Rigsby found something in the house. In the little girls room...It was a note."  
"A note...is it relevant to the case, or Jane's sudden lack of being able to work or even be here for that matter?"  
"Actually it is relevant to both. There was a picture with it."

"A picture...was it bad...did the killer leave it there."  
"Umm...no I don't think so...have you talked to the father yet...the man who called it in?"  
"No, he went into a severe state of shock and is in the ambulence on his way to the hospital right now. I'm following behind and i'm gonna try to talk to him there."  
"Oh My...Is he okay?"  
"I don't know...as I have said I'm following the ambulence...I guess I'll find out when I get to the hospital...what's with the sudden interest anyway? You know what it doesnt matter right now. The note VanPeltand the picture...you said they were important...what did the note say."  
"You...you want me to read it out to you now?"  
"Yes VanPelt I want you to read me the note...be quick because I think I am nearly at the hospital."

"Umm Okay here goes, Oh it was dated around a year ago. It says "To my beautiful daughter. I am sorry that you had to go through all of this. Your mother and I would never want to hurt you, but we just weren't working out together. I want you to know that although I won't see you as often as we would both like, I still love you, more than anything else in the world. I want you to know that. I will always be thinking of you, I will always love you. Lots of love always, Daddy xx" And thats it boss. There was another note with it, i think it was just a reply from the little girl to her father. her father obviously never got it. We should probably give it to him."

"Okay so it was just a note from the father? How is this relevant to the case or the dissappearence of Jane for that matter?"  
"Well there was a picture...Rigsby found it with the note. It's...it's Jane."  
"The killer....you think the killer is Jane. Thta's just not possible, he wouldn't...he...what?"  
"No...No boss...not the killer. Jane...It's Jane in the ambulence, it's Jane who called in 911. He's the one who sent the note, he's in the photograph. It's Jane, he's the father."  
"Oh My God, are you sure? I mean could he have just known the family...I mean it's one photograph...I..."  
"No there's more, Cho went through a box of items in the mothers bedroom...found a birth certificate and everything...his name is on the birth certificate...it's definately him boss."  
"I...Oh god...I have to go and interrogate him. I....what should I do?"  
"I guess you just wait...wait for him to talk. Just stop being his boss and be his friend...it's what he will need...a friend. I...I don't think he has anybody else."  
"I...I guess... look VanPelt I gotta go...meet me as soon as you can at the local hospital that's where I'll be and bring the note and photograph. Tell Rigsby and Cho to carry on with what they are doing and then go back to the office and work on the suspect pool...do we know for sure if it is RedJohn or a copy cat."  
"No boss...nothing for sure yet."  
"Okay well until we know for sure...we have to handle it normally...suspects and all. I'll see you soon."  
"Okay Boss."

As the Ambulence pulled into the station Lisbon did the same and rushed out of her car and towards the men who were pulling the broken man out of the back. He was unconciousness and was automatically transferred to a team of nurses and doctors who rused him away down the corridoor and out of sight. Lisbon addressed one of the paramedics.

"Excuse me, My name is Teresa Lisbon from the CBI. I'm here for Patrick Jane...the man you just bought in. Could you tell me where he is being taken?"  
"I expect he'll be A&E for a ahort while and hen transferred to the ICU depending on his condition. It seemed to be stable but he might be in the ICU just in case so I would wait there for a while. If he isn't there within the hour just ask one of the staff and they will show you where to go."  
"Okay Thankyou."

Lisbon headed down the same corridoor navigated her way towards the ICU. She entered the area flashing her badge to the nurses who eyed her with questionable looks. She waited patiently for the nurses to bring him through however, after just over an hour nobody even resembling Jane had been bought through. Taking this as a good sign, she headed over to the nurses station. "Excuse me, I was informed that a Mr Patrick Jane may be bought down here. Do you know if he has been taken somewhere else?"  
"I'll just check for you ma'm....umm No we don't have a Mr Jane on the list of transferrs down here. I expect he will be on ward 19 or 20 if you just head up that way I am sure somebody will know where he has been taken."  
"Thankyou."

Lisbon made he way up towards wards 19 and 20 and after a long walk finally reached the nurses station.

"Hi, Umm...I'm Agent Lisbon from the CBI, I am here for A Mr Patrick Jane, I understand he is up here."  
"Yes he was bought in about 15 minutes ago. He is in room 2, just down the hall but Miss...he is in a state of shock still. Not said a word to anybody, he won't respond to anything. so just be warned...you won't get anything out of him. Are you a relative?"

"I am a CBI agent. I'm his b....I'm a close friend."  
"Okay but just be aware, he might not talk."  
"Thanks, I will...I will take it into account."  
Lisbon made her way down the corridoor and found the room that Jane was in. Room 2. Pausing slightly before entering. She had to be stong. "Come on Teresa you can do this...he needs you. stop hesitating and just go in.....god I'm talking to myself now..."  
She pulled down on the handle and slowly pushed open the door quietly slipping into the room. She didn't know what she expected to find but she was scared. Scared of what she would find. There he was laying on the bed. No wires or tubes were attached to him. He was just laying there, looking almost peaceful. Although, when we woke up, she knew he would be far from it.  
She sat with him for a half an hour until her phone started to ring. "VanPelt what's up?"  
"Umm I'm here at the hospital. I got the note and everything. Shall I meet you at the cafeteria."  
"Sure, I'll be there in 10." She hung up.  
Exiting the room she headed down to the cafeteria where she found VanPelt sat at a table with a grimace on her face. She sat down at the table opposite and sipped at the coffee that was waiting for her and both sat in a silence for about 5 minutes.  
"Umm...he's doing okay...he is asleep at the moment but he could wake up anytime so I should probably go back up." She got up. "Are you coming?"  
"Oh..uhhh sure. Oh i got the note and the pictures right here."  
She passed them to Lisbon who put them in her bag as they made their way back up to Jane's room. When they entered the room, Lisbon felt the nerves bubble up inside her again. When they entered the room, the nerves left and were quickly replaced by fear and worry. The bed was empty...Jane was gone.

so....what did you think...! Jane hasn't been kidnapped or anything....just done a typical Jane and left of his own accord.  
Please review!!! :D Thanks for reading lauren xx 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllooo again people! I am VERY VERY sorry that I haven't updated in ages....My computer had a virus...and then I had a whole chapter written out and then I deleted it as I did with another aswell...so I also apologize if this is...well...crap....I actually had a better chapter written out...before I deleted it!**

**Thanks to Jisbon-sessed, Anna and Country2776 for reviewing the last chapter....reviews give me inspiration to write and Update faster! I love all of you guys...Lynne (Jisbon-sessed)...you're awesome....and thank you for your AMAZING reviews on every chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont, nor will I ever own something as BRILLIANT as the Mentalist....**

**Enjoy...**

**Previously: ****When they entered the room, Lisbon felt the nerves bubble up inside her again. When they entered the room, the nerves left and were quickly replaced by fear and worry. The bed was empty...Jane was gone. **

She felt a wave of nausea sweep through her body, scenarios running through her mind like the speed of light. Had he simply escaped, had he been taken, had RedJohn taken him. Images running through her head, Jane running, Jane hurt, Jane…dead. She shook her head and whipped around to face VanPelt.

"VanPelt we need to talk to one of the nurses." They quickly headed out of the room and collered the nearest nurse.

"It's about Mr Jane, has he been taken for any tests…is he out of his room for a reason?"

"I will go check for you right away ma'm." The confused nurse hurried over to her desk casting a sideways glance at the 2 agents. She checked her computer and patients log before walking back over to them.

"Mr Jane should be in his room agents. There is no reason for him not to be."

"I need to talk to security, could you tell me where to find them."

"I'll have somebody escort the two of you over there." She gestured at a what seemed to be an intern or apprentice of some kind. "Rob, here will take you to where security is based."

They followed Rob at a fast pace to down to what seemed to be the ground floor of the hospital and through several doors until they reached a large, dim, damp room with several computer screens positioned around it admist everything else.

"I'm senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, one of our co-workers, Patrick Jane, who was admitted this morning has disappeared out of the buiding. He could have been kidnapped or just escaped but either way we need to know where he is. He isn't in a good mind set so it's urgent that we see your security tapes for all the hospital exits and the surroundings outside for the past hour."

"Of course agent, Just take a seat and we'll set them up. Patrick Jane, wasn't he that TV psychic" Lisbon nodded and the guard left to find the tape once he had flicked through the tapes to the right one he sat down also.

"Okay well the tapes show you coming in…just here."

"And I sat with Jane for a half hour, see there's VanPelt entering now….so if you fast forward 30 minutes. Okay so there was roughly a 20 minute timeslot for the kidnapper to take him or for him to simply escape. We all know who we are looking for so look closely and say if you spot him." They sat and surveyed the tapes for around 5 minutes before VanPelt spoke up.

"There, stop the tape, it's him he's there." She pointed at the screen. Sure enough it was him, he was alone, meaning he hadn't been kidnapped. It also meant that it was very likely he had been awake the whole time, while she was in the room with him. She didn't blame him, being awake would have meant talking and showing emotions. She knew Jane wouldn't open up very easily.

"Okay That's all we need thank you." They made their way to the hospital exit.

"VanPelt you go back to the office and work with Cho and Rigsby. Sift through any relevant evidence and investigate anything with any relevance."

"Sure Boss, call us, you know with any updates."

"Will do VanPelt, I think I have a pretty good idea where to find him." Lisbon left her and made her way over to her car. She drove for a while until her phone started to ring, she answered it just as she pulled into the large driveway.

"Lisbon"

"Hey Boss it's me. We found a bloody fingerprint on one of the photos but we didn't get a match to anything. It leaves us with nothing so far. Have you got any news on Jane yet."

"I'm at the crime scene now, I have a pretty strong feeling that he is here." She was silent for a moment. "I…I don't know what I'm gonna say to him, I mean what…what do you say to somebody who has been through this."

Rigsby took some time to think before he answered. "I don't think anything that anybody says will make him feel better. You Just have to let him know that you are there. Let him know that if he needs to talk or even a shoulder to cry on, you will be there. Let him know that."

"I guess…Thanks Rigsby. I gotta go…I'm going in."

"Good Luck Boss, we'll keep working and see what we can find." Lisbon hung up and sat in the car for a moment. Maybe Jane could see her hesitating but maybe he would see how hard this is for her to. Okay now she felt selfish. "come on, you can do this, it's not about you, it's for him."

She slowly got out of the car and made her way to the front door which was left slightly ajar.

There was something weird about the atmosphere in the house …yes there had been a brutal murder but it wasn't that…it was her…her presence she sensed was unwelcome. Jane wanted to be alone and she knew that. But she couldn't let him…she knew how he felt. How he felt to lose so much in such a short period of time…maybe that gave her an advantage when talking to him.

Lisbon walked slowly down a dark hallway searching all of the downstairs rooms….with no luck. If she was being honest with herself, she was hoping never to have to go up those stairs. But if he was up there, then she honestly had no choice.

Slowly and cautiously, she ascended the stairs and stopped at the end of another large hallway with several rooms leading off of it. She took a deep breath and continued. She thoroughly checked every large room though she knew there was no point. She knew where he was going to be…

She reached the last door and found that her own lip was trembling. She could not cry…she knew what Jane was feeling…and his pain was fresh….the wounds were fresh….and hers were not. She was crying for herself…and her pain…but more so for his…for his pain. She grabbed the handle before she could hesitate and tugged on it…only to find it locked.

"Jane…I know that you're in there…and I know that you probably don't want to talk and you don't have to at the moment…Just please…let me in…let me at least sit with you, you shouldn't be alone…I…I" Tears were falling fast down her face and she didn't bother to stop them. She choked out a sob before continuing. "I know how you feel."

Never had she admitted something like this let alone broken down "in front" of somebody. He must have noticed that she was crying…and he unlocked the door.

When he came into sight…never had she seen this much pain in those deep blue eyes. The eyes…usually sparking with laughter….they still sparked…but this time…they sparkled with tears.

**Okay so I know this chapter is short….but it's kinda hard to write this fic at the moment….there isn't really inspiration…**

**Please review and tell me what you think…even if it was completely useless…I'd like to know… **

**Thanks for reading xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in updates...I'm lazy (and proud to admit it) and at the moment I've not had much inspiration for this story!  
Thanks to Jisbonsessed: I ALWAYS LOVE your reviews...they make my day cause they are EPIC TheDarksideAlwaysHasCookies: THANKYOUUU so Much Lanna encouraging words as always simonisthecutestmentalist:THANKYOU...the onsession with SB is still very much obsessive, Dani-9900 THANKYOU!, Glouton-Mama: THANKYOUU!

ENJOY!

P.S. The parts like 'This' are flashbacks. Hope I don't confuse anybody!

Previously: "Jane...I know that you are in there..and I know that you probably don't want to talk and you dont have to at the moment...just please...let me in...let me at least sit with you, you shouldnt be alone...I...I" Tears were falling down her face and she didn't bother to stop them. She choked out a sob before continuing. "I know how you feel"  
Never had she admitted something like this let alone broken down "in front" of somebody. He must have noticed that she was crying...and he unlocked the door.  
When he came into her sight...never had she seen this much pain in those deep blue eyes. The eyes usually sparkling with laughter...they still sparkled...but this time...they sparkled with tears.

xoxoxoxoxo

He looked at her, he could see all of the fear, all of the pain she was feeling in those normally bright eyes. If he wasn't in the same sort of situation, in the same sort of pain is not more, he would have attempted to cheer up, to do something stupid to make her smile or to comfort her as best that he could. But he couldn't do it...not today. No matter how much he wanted to...he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Afraid that it was only bring out his own emotions...maybe thats what he needed. But he wouldn't do it. Not yet.

Instead all he could do was open the door wide enough to show her that she was welcome to enter. She stood still. He nodded at her to again show her that he wanted her to come in. She still stood her ground and shook her head. "I was wrong." He shoulders sagged and he looked confused. "I want to talk to you, I want to help you...but I can't" He looked away. "In there...I can't do it in there. I...I just can't be in there Jane...I want to help you I really do but I just can't do it in there. Will you come with me downstairs."

This time, he stood HIS ground and didn't attempt to move. She took a deep breath.  
"You need to let me help you, but I understand, I really do. You're not ready to leave...I'll be downstairs when you are. I'm not leaving. You keep that in mind. I'm not going anywhere until you come downstairs and talk to me." She turned around and started to walk away. Peering over her shoulder she noticed that he hadn't moved. He hadn't followed her, yet he hadn't retreated back into that room.

She slowly retreated down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Figuring she would be here a while, she made herself a cup of coffee. It had been a long day and she was willing herself not to fall asleep.

She made her way into the living room and sat herself down on the large couch. Glancing around the large room she took note of the toys and the pictures. All of the memories. On the coffee table in front of her was a box labelled "My Special Things". It was covered in Pink glitter and silver sequins and the writing was obviously that of a young child.

She pulled the box onto her lap a took of the lid to reveal it's contents. There were several drawings, a couple of old dolls that she figured were here mothers before the little girl had owned them. She pulled them out to reveal what was underneath. There were several photo frames face down at the bottom of the box. Lisbon pulled them out to reveal the pictures. There were several with her mother. Even more with her father. There were a few family shots most likely before the seperation. There was even one of the young girl with herself and Jane at the CBI HQ. She remembered that day Jane had bought her along to work with him...not long ago. She picked up the last which bought tears to her eyes. It was herself and Jane, the rest fo the CBI Team and his little girl. He looked so happy. A completely different man to what she had seen just a few minutes prior. Then again...that was a good day.

' "Lisbon!" "Jane" "I hope you don't mind...I had to..."  
"TESS!" The little girl came bounding into her officed before Jane could finish his sentence. "I had to bring her with me. She won't be any trouble."  
"I know...she's sensible...Unlike her father." She grinned at the little girl who returned her smile and bounded up and down.  
"I wanna play with Rigsby!" "He's not here yet sweetheart...he'll be in soon."  
Lisbon had spent the rest of the day doing paperwork while the rest of the team had done the same and played with the little girl in turns. Before they finished up for the day Jane had collected Lisbon from her office. "I'd like a photo...stand there." He had handed the camera to one of the cleaning staff before Jumping in beside his little girl and Lisbon. '

Wiping a few stray tears from her eyes Lisbon looked down at the photograph smiling to herself.  
"What are you doing." She gasped and turned sharply. "Jane! I was just looking...I know I shouldn't but..." He looked at the photograph in her hands and she handed it to him. He studied it carefully and wiped the thin layer f dust off the top. Then he looked up showing Lisbon his bloodshot eyes.

"That was a good day."

xoxoxoxoxo

Yeah...so the flashback is cheesy but I can't do depressing ALL the time...  
Anywayy...I hope you liked this! Please review and let me know what you think! Also..I haven't given Jane's daughter a name yet so I would love some input from you guys...please let me know what you think she should be named...put it in a review or PM me...I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
